Don't Forget
by MelodiousNocturneIX
Summary: Axel has a sleepover and all goes pretty well until Zexion shows up. What will happen when Axel begin's to push Zexion to his limits? Zemyx. SoraRiku. And other pairs.
1. Sleepover

Don't Forget

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Kingdom Heart's characters, places, or anything related to it. 

Okay, I just kind of had this idea for a while and decided to write it out in story form. It's pretty much Zemyx, with some SoraxRiku, AxelxRoxas, and some later pairings. I hope you like it and please review – good or bad. Thanks!

* * *

"Wow, Sora. Your really good." Riku said. He didn't blink once as his fingers moved over the buttons of the controller.

"Yep." Sora smiled as 'Winner' appeared above his character. "Beat you, again!" Sora stuck out his tongue and Riku smiled.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Riku said as he ruffled Sora's spiky hair. Sora gave his goofy grin and they turned off the game console and joined the others.

"Zexion is late." Demyx said and looked at the clock.

"Yeah, why did you invite him anyways?" Axel said and sipped his coke.

"Because... I don't know..." 

"Right." Axel replied. He got up as the doorbell rang. "That must be him."

All four of the boys went downstairs and Axel opened the door.

Roxas smiled, "Hey guys."

Demyx looked around.

"Where's Zexion?" he asked softly.

"Oh, he's coming." Roxas walked in and then, the small blue-eyed, slate-haired boy walked in soon enough. Demyx smiled.

As a few hours past, the twelve, thirteen, and fourteen-year-olds tried to remain awake, for no one wanted to be the first one asleep. Especially with Axel smiling as he was.

"Come on, one of you have to be getting tired." Axel said and smirked as Zexion walked in the room.

Zexion came out of the bathroom wear a long-sleeved shirt and regular purple and black pajama pants.

"Bingo, the emo will definitely fall asleep first. No doubt." 

"Axel, shut up. Don't call him that." Demyx said and pouted.

"It's fine, Dem. I'm used to it."

"Little pet name, Demyx?"

Demyx ignored him. He looked over at Zexion and saw him pulling down his sleeves.

"Something wrong, Zexy?" Demyx asked.

"No." Zexion replied flatly.

"You wear those to cover the scars, don't cha emo boy?" Axel said as he stared at the slate-haired by with his acid-green eyes.

"Why is that any of your concern?"

Axel smirked. "No reason." He then walked over to Zexion and took a seat next to him. Zexion nervously tugged at his sleeves as Axel crept a hand over the smaller boy's arm. "Don't touch me!" Zexion yelled as Axel pulled up the boy's sleeve.

Everyone gasped. Demyx frowned at all the scars covering the boy's arm. How could there be any flesh left over from all those cuts?

"Zexy..."

Everyone watched in pure awe, staring at the grotesque scars covering the boy's arm.

"I knew it!" 

Zexion immediately got up and left the room, returning back to the bathroom. A whole hour past as the group still sat unbelieving and what they saw.

"I'm going in. Axel, I hate you."

Axel smiled. "You know you don't mean that." 

Demyx glared at Axel before he left the room to join Zexion.

Demyx walked down the hall mumbling things about how stupid Axel was, and of course how he now hated him for what he did to one of his best friends.

As he arrived at the bathroom door he knocked with his knuckles slightly against the door. "Zexy? Can I come in?"

"No." came the small voice.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"..." After a few minutes of waiting, Demyx took the hint and began to walk off. He then heard the peep of Zexion's voice. "Fine."

Demyx smiled and opened the door. His smiled had immediately disappeared as he saw Zexion with his head in his hands. "I hate Axel." he mumbled.

"Me too," replied Demyx. He walked over to the tub and sat on the side of it right next to Zexion, who was sitting on the closed toilet.

"Demyx... your a good friend."

Demyx smiled. "You are too, Zexy." As Zexion lifted his head, Demyx's smile grew wider. Even though Zexion's face still had tears rolling down his cheeks and some dripping off his chin, he smiled. Demyx then wrapped his arms around the younger boy and hugged him.

The younger boy wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist and returned the hug. After a few more seconds, Demyx returned to his seat.

"Anything you want to tell me Zexy?"

"Demyx... I..."

Demyx looked at Zexion, confused. "Yes, Zexy?"

Roxas then opened the door, "Hey guys you got to come here!"

"Just a second," Demyx said and turned his gaze to Zexion. "What were you saying?"

Roxas left and Zexion half-smiled. Demyx blushed and looked down to hide it.

"I was going to tell you..."

"Yes..?"

Zexion smiled again and put his hands on Demyx's shoulder. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

Demyx blinked. He looked up at Zexion who smiling his sexy smile. As Zexion removed his hands from Demyx's shoulders Demyx got up and kissed Zexion on the lips. 

As Demyx stepped back, almost falling into the bathtub, he blushed. "Zexion... I'm so sorry... I.. didn't..."

Zexion smiled. "It's fine." He grabbed Demyx's hand and they walked out of the bathroom.

"What the--" as they both walked down the hall, hand-in-hand, they saw Sora on the verge of tears, a soaked sleeping bag, a laughing Axel and Riku, and a cup with warm water right next to Sora's wet hand.

The boys laughed and joined the others while Sora began to beat up Axel.


	2. Suspensions & Happiness

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters, settings, nor anything related to Kingdom Hearts.

Note: Thanks to Ultimahearts and Lifes.Lover for reviewing. Your reviews helped and hopefully this chapter flows better than the first. Thanks again! 

* * *

Zexion daydreamed out the window as the teacher began to talk about the upcoming test for _Lord of the Flies_. As the professor instructed everyone to do their review packets, a small object hit Zexion right under his ear.

A rectangular shaped note sat on his desk, his name inscribed on it. Turning around, Zexion saw a smiling Roxas.

Opening the note, Zexion read it and gasped. The blue-haired professor turned from his dry-erase board to stare at the now startled Zexion.

"What is that?" said Professor Saix. He walked towards Zexion and put out one hand. Zexion looked up at the man's scared face, then put the note into his hand. "I would never have guessed one of my best students would be making notes." The blue-haired teacher opened the note and read it. Minutes past and he remained quiet before throwing the note onto his desk angrily.

"Zexion, see me after class. You also have a detention."

Everyone ohh'd and faced Zexion before they asked questions about the note. Of course, Zexion didn't say anything and turned to face Roxas. "I hate you," he mouthed, and then turned to listen to the rest of Professor Saix's lecture.

After class, Roxas patted Zexion on the back and smiled. "Sorry for getting you in trouble. Thanks for not telling on me."

"Yeah, no problem." Zexion said. "You only got me my first detention _ever_."

Roxas giggled and walked off. Zexion walked to the blue-haired teacher's desk and looked into his angry yellow eyes.

"What is this?" he said, and held out the crumpled piece of notebook paper with a drawing of Saix and a Xemnas doing unmentionable things.

"Uh... I don't know?"

"Zexion, I would never have expected a student like you to do something so wrong. What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, I'll never do it again."

As Zexion walked down the hall he saw Roxas and Axel making out near the lockers. He walked past them to get to his locker, when Roxas caught up next to him.

"Hey, how did it go?" Roxas asked, slightly out of breath.

"Uh, fine. Got detention next."

"Oh, yeah. Axel will be there."

Zexion stopped dead in his tracks. Axel? Oh, how he hated him. Ever since three years ago when he pulled up his sleeves and revealed the scars he could never have forgiven him. And what came out of it? A relation with Demyx? Not quite, but he had his very first kiss with the blonde and besides, he still remained friends with Demyx, but not the way he had imagined.

"See ya," Roxas said and walked back to return to Axel. Zexion got his stuff from his locker and made his way down to the lecture hall where the detentions were taking place. He walked down the steps and sat in a chair. The pinked-haired science teacher, Mr. Thorn, took attendance. 

"He's so gay," Axel said from behind Zexion's back. 

Zexion smirked at the comment. "And your not?"

"Touché. But at least I don't do it in the closet room during lunch."

Zexion turned around and faced Axel. "Of course you don't." Zexion laughed.

"He does it with that nerdy Professor Vexen. It's so gross. Just thinking of it gives me chills."

Zexion nodded in agreement. This was probably the first time he ever actually got along with Axel, it made him think that maybe he was planning something. After a few minutes past and Marluxia, Mr. Thorn, sat down at the desk in the front of the room, Axel decided to slouch in over Zexion's shoulder.

"So, you heard of Demyx lately?" Axel whispered as Marluxia observed the large lecture hall, with all the students sitting and throwing airplanes around.

Marluxia yelled at a few kids who were talking but Zexion kept his voice down low and faced forward so he didn't get into more trouble.

"No, I haven't." Zexion replied. "Why?"

"Because. I just thought you would like to know he's free."

"Free? He broke up with Larxene?"

Axel nodded. "He said her anger management classes weren't working, so he had to call it quits. I bet your glad, huh?"

"Why would I be glad?"

Axel smirked. "Because. The party. Remember?"

Zexion nodded again, this time he looked down. The party. He held hands with Demyx, then there was a scene with Sora... but what happened? Something about his mom not accepting that he could possibly be gay. Maybe he was bi? Nah. Demyx was okay with it, although Zexion felt hurt. He hated his mom, too. She ruined things with his father, so he had to stay with his drunk mother most of the time and listen to her mindless babbling and her outbursts and pain from her words. Actually, not being able to date Demyx hurt him _a lot_. He thought of how good of a couple they could have been, perfect for each other. But, no. That wouldn't happen. 

"I can't though. My mom doesn't approve of it." Zexion said finally.

"Oh? Damn. My mom says it's fine. Too bad my brother always has guys over, it's hard not to cheat on Roxas when they're good-looking." Axel said and smiled. Maybe he shouldn't have told Zexion that. Lucky for him, Aeris was a lovely lady with silky brown hair that was always braided into a pink ribbon. She also had beautiful emerald eyes and a sparkling smile. Zexion always wished that she would be his mom. Every time he saw Aeris, she was always smiling and helping someone. His mom was always drinking and swearing at the T.V.

"Axel, can you please put your drink away." said Mr. Thorn from the desk. Axel looked at him then at his bottle. He took the soda and put it under the chair. Zexion looked at the clock. Only forty-five minutes left. _Great_.

"Why don't you sneak it?" Axel said, breaking the silence between them.

Zexion sighed. "I would. But it been three years since that day... I don't even think Demyx thinks of me like that anymore."

Axel smirked. "Sure he does."

Zexion lifted a brow. "He does?"

"Yeah, I noticed how he looks at you and stuff..." Thunder was heard outside as he finished. Zexion shivered. Axel began to laugh, and forgetting about his drink, a foot hit it over and the brown liquid started to bleed it's way all over the carpet, also spilling down the stairs.

"Shit! Zexion, get paper towels! Quick!" Axel ordered.

Zexion did as he was told and began to go to door, sneaking his way out, he managed to get to the cafeteria and walk quickly down the hall (a school patrol officer told him to slow down before) and began to make his way back into the room. As he opened the door and walked in, there was Mr. Thorn was pots in his hands and the ugly Venus Flytraps for Horticulture. Zexion didn't slow down in time and freaked as he found himself on the floor with a Venus Flytrap's mouth right next to his. Axel was laughing hysterically, while Zexion moaned and pushed off the ugly plant.

As Zexion got up he noticed the pink-haired teacher had fell as well, his plants and the dirt from them spilled everywhere.

"Zexion. You got a suspension. Axel, your suspended too. I'll write you both up while you clean up the mess."

Zexion sighed and Axel moaned. Axel shampooed the area of the spill, while Zexion removed the plants and put them in their proper place and vacuumed the dirt.

An hour and forty minutes past as they cleaned and retrieved their suspension slips. Zexion couldn't even imagine how pissed his mom would be.

Axel read his, then looked over Zexion's shoulder. "We have the same day."

Zexion smirked. "Lucky us."

The thunderstorm outside was still fierce, but Zexion managed to walk through it. He watched in the distance as a man left a club with a guitar case slung over his shoulder. Zexion gasped. It was Demyx! He immediately ran over to the blonde. The blonde turned around and smiled. 

"Hey Zexy, how have ya been?" he said with his beautiful smile.

"Good. What about you?" 

Demyx nodded. "The same."

As the two walked on, quiet and thinking of what to say to each other, Zexion thought about his mom and what Axel said. As he was lost in his lost he felt a warm hand brush along his neck. Startled, he jumped and looked up at Demyx. Demyx was placing his jacket along Zexion's shoulders and must of brushed his hand along his flesh.

Zexion smiled. "Thanks, Demyx."

"No prob."

They walked along again, the thunder still loud and the lightning still flashing. Zexion couldn't really see Demyx that well from the side of his eyes, but he could of sworn Demyx was staring at him. And as he turned, he found out to be right. Demyx, with his blue-green eyes, was staring directly at him. The rain made his blonde mullet slightly flatten along with the wet strands that fell over his eyes and forehead. _Sexy_, Zexion thought as Demyx turned his gaze away as he was caught.

"Demyx."

"Yes..?" said Demyx innocently.

"Do... do you remember the sleepover party?"

Demyx nodded. "Why?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"Oh." Demyx looked down, only thinking of those moments at the party. Zexion, too, was thinking of the times. It felt so awkward with the silence, but the thunder droned it out.

It could have been one of those in-the-moment things, but Zexion turned and looked at Demyx. Demyx stopped walking. Before Zexion could talk, Demyx already replied. He smiled as he said it, too, "Yes, Zexion."

Zexion smiled back. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

Zexion thought it might have been too soon, but in his mind it was perfect. They walked hand-in-hand like before, and walked home together. They had a new relationship. _Now all he had to do was sneak it._


End file.
